My Secret Heart
by XxNomnivourxX
Summary: This is Just like my other two stories but in Buttercup's P.O.V. When 3 new guys get sat next to them in class Buttercup finds it hard to keep her temper down. They then go on a week long field trip and are forced to share a tent together and be partners. How will she learn to get along with this perv and how will he affect her in such little ways? Read and find out in this drama.


"Class we have three new boys, Boys come in," Mrs. Keene our teacher smiled. In walked three very familiar faces. The first boy had red hair and dark crimson eyes, but the second is the one that caught my eye. He had dark raven hair and piercing green eyes. Then the third had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He reminded me a lot of Bubbles. I looked over at her to see her staring dreamily at him. "This is Brick, Butch and Boomer." Mrs. Keene informed us, "Brick sit next to Blossom, Butch next to Buttercup, and Boomer next to Bubbles." She smiled. The dark hair one sat next to me smirking.

"How you doing Butterbabe… long time since I've seen you. Damn you got tits!" he smirked. My eyes widened in realization.

"Butch Jojo? From the Rowdyruff boys?" I asked my mouth dropping to the floor.

"That's me babe." He said his signature smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked back towards the front of the room holding my anger in.

'Dang it Buttercup just stay under control! You can't get in trouble again our you'll get suspended.' I mentally yelled at myself. I looked towards Bubbles who was squealing and hugging Boomer. 'I always knew they had a thing for each other' I smirked. "Class we are going on the sophomore field trip tomorrow and your partner is whoever you are sitting next to." Mrs. Keene said.

Butch smirked at me, "Why hello there… partner." I growled at him and smacked him across the face when the teacher wasn't looking. I looked over to see Blossom with her head on her desk and Brick pestering her. The day went by super slow since I had every class with Butch.

"Stupid, ignorant, jackass thinks he can be a stupid pervert," I grumbled to myself until I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Awl thinking about me cupcake?" He said as I looked up at him. I pushed him away and walked the rest of the distance to my locker. Shoving my books inside I closed it to see Butch leaning against the lockers beside mine.

"Leave me alone Butch." I grumbled walking away. Of course he still followed me.

"Oh won't it just be so romantic," he stated in a girly voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked turning to him.

"Spending a whole week with you, watching the sun set from the beach, seeing you in your bikini," he snickered.

"Shut the hell up Butch." I rolled my eyes walking away. Surprisingly he didn't follow. I hurried home and packed my stuff for the trip. The next morning I rolled out of bed and grabbed my stuff to rush to the bus. Butch showed up late and I had to wait for his retarded ass till I could board the bus. We took a seat in the front since it was the only one left. I played on my iPod for the trip there. When the bus came to a stop a stood up looking at Blossom and Brick cuddling. "What's going on with them?" I asked aloud.

"No clue," I heard Butch respond. We got off the bus and stood in the sand until everyone else was off.

"Class please set up your tents the beach is farther that way," she pointed to the left, "You can go swimming after your tent is up." Butch found an empty spot and but the tent up as I sat in the sand and watched.

"You know you could help me," he grumbled.

"I would… but it's more fun to watch." I smirked.

"Hey cutie pie," I heard from behind me.

"Not interested Billy." I said without turning around.

"Come on babe," he pleaded.

"She said she's not interested now get the fuck away." Butch said standing straight up and clenching his fist.

"Dude what's your problem?" Billy said. Dang if looks could kill Billy would be dead from the way Butch glared at him. Billy flinched back, "Fine dude god," he complained stomping away. I sighed lying back in the sand.

"Tent's up," I heard. I grinned grabbing my stuff and setting it up inside. Butch did the same and when we were done we decide to play volley ball. We played until it started getting dark then we headed back to the tent. I left Butch outside so I could change. I put on a white tank-top, green shorts, and green knee high socks with star designs on them. When I was done he smacked my butt before starting to walk in the tent. I tackled him and we started fighting. When we pulled away I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Damn it Butterbutt you got sand in my pants," he complained.

I laughed, "Sucks for you!" I continued to laugh. I glared at me before climbing into the tent to change. I saw Bubbles run by heading back to her tent.

"Bubbles what's up?" I asked stopping her.

She sighed, "I guess you'll find out… Blake and Blossom broke up… I'll have to explain the rest later it's almost curfew," she said quickly before running off again. I sighed and walked in the tent. I snuggled into my comfortable sleeping bag.

"Don't touch me, bother me, or wake me..." I warned, "Or I will hurt you." I then drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

** This is dedicated to Booknerd0514 since she requested i do a version in Buttercups P.O.V i originally planned to but i went ahead now since she asked c:**


End file.
